Patches (Online)/Patch 1.0.1
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.0.1 features a number of fixes to existing content. Here’s a brief overview of what awaits you in this patch: Fixes to quests that were blocking progression. New option to view the intro cinematic any time. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War General *Revised the quest to kill 20 players in Cyrodiil to make it a daily quest, rather than repeatable. Combat & Gameplay General *Reduced the percentage required to gain credit for a kill for healers that were healing an ally. *Fixed an issue where you could get dismounted from your horse when jumping over various objects. *Fixed an issue with fishing where the game client could crash. *Fixed an issue where abilities with a cast time were not properly reducing your movement speed during casting. *Fixed an issue where the monkey pet granted to beta testers occasionally had collision. Crafting & Economy General *Fixed an issue where low-level players were being granted high-level food recipes. You should now receive recipes appropriate for your level. Dungeons & Group Content General *Fixed an issue where the chest containing the portal to Crow’s Wood would occasionally get stuck in an open or closed position, and would prevent you from entering. *A Son's Promise: Fixed an issue in Crow's Wood where Rulantaril's Construct would instantly respawn. Fixed an issue with Dark Anchors which could prevent monsters from spawning. Exploration & Itemization General *You will no longer receive veteran rank swords from fishing in Stonefalls. Mac Client General *Fixed an issue with the MacBook Air that was causing NPCs to multiply as you moved the camera around. Quests Auridon *In the Name of the Queen: Fixed an issue in the quest where the priestesses at the Northern and Western ritual sites would occasionally get stuck in a kneeling pose, blocking your progress. *New in Town: Malareth has been run out of Vulkhel Guard for the time being, but she vows to return at a later date. **Those of you on this quest are advised to abandon the quest until she returns. Not completing this quest will not impact any achievements. Betnikh *Prove Your Worth: Fixed an issue where you would lose credit for dueling NPCs if other players interfered before the NPC could land a hit. Glenumbra *Bloodthorn Assassins: Increased the respawn rate of suspicious cargo, plus the chance of the correct assassin spawning in the cargo. *Legacy of Baelborne Rock: Tanchim now yells at only you when interacting with the rune, instead of everyone in the region, including most of Daggerfall City. *Vale of the Guardians: Fixed an issue where the quest could get blocked if one of the monsters defending the Wyress got stuck. Khenarthi's Roost *The Perils of Diplomacy: Added a map pin to the location of the Green Lady to resolve an issue where the red mist leading to her location was not visible. Rivenspire *Shornhelm Divided: Fixed an issue where the High King Emeric would occasionally not appear on the step “Meet High King Emeric.” You can now meet him! Stonefalls *The Death of Balreth: Fixed a couple of issues which were preventing you from containing the spirit at the end of the quest, blocking both completion and exit. *Restoring the Guardians: Fixed an issue that was preventing Ragebinder and/or Blaze from appearing when summoned. User Interface General *Fixed an issue where you could not zoom in to look at your first character’s face in the character creation menu. *The intro cinematic has been replaced with a new, higher quality version. *There is now an option to play the intro cinematic any time you’d like to watch it again. *The issue preventing chat and name filters from working has been fixed; chat and character names are now filtered for bad language. Please be aware that Customer Support may have to alter your character name if it breaks our naming requirements. *Added a textual warning when deleting a character reminding you that items still attached to characters on deletion will be deleted. This includes items granted through pre-ordering, Imperial Editions, and beta rewards. Sources *Elder Scrolls Online Forum: Patch Notes v.1.0.1 Category:Online: Post Launch Updates Category:Online: Patches